


For All the Memories

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Professors
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione çocukluk kahramanına baktı, baktı. Merlin, bu çocuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> (D.Elfman – Little Alice)

Hermione yastığını da sürükleyerek merdivenleri indi. Aradan kaç yıl geçerse geçsin,  karşısına çıkan manzara bir anda kendini on dört yaşındaymış gibi hissetmesine sebep oluyordu; koyu kırmızı ve altın rengi süslemeleriyle, parlak cilalı masalarıyla, gürül gürül yanan bir şömineyle aydınlanan rahat ve davetkar Gryffindor ortak salonu... ve ateşin karşısında da hala arkasında dikilen karışık saçlarıyla aynı gölge.

Tahtalardan biri ayaklarının altında gıcırdayınca yarı karanlıktaki figür başını yana çevirerek arkasına baktı. Eski alışkanlıklar kolay kolay bırakılmıyordu, Hermione asaya uzanan elin gevşediğini gördü.

Hermione bileklerine kadar uzanan sabahlığının eteklerini toplayarak, koyu renk saçlı adamın yanına oturdu. “Sen de mi uyuyamadın?”

Harry biraz utangaç bir ifadeyle başını eğdi ve gülümsedi. “Ron’un horlamasını bile aradım desem inanır mısın?”

Hermione güldü, “Belki de yeni odalarımızda kalmalıydık,” Sonra da başını iki yana sallayarak kucakladığı dizlerine yanağını dayadı. “Ama gene de Minerva’nın önerisini kabul ettiğime pişman değilim. Bu vedalaşmak için son fırsatımız olabilir.”

Harry sessizce başını salladı. Onun yüzünde beliren kayıp ifade, Hermione’nin içini burktu; çok uzun zaman olmuştu, arkadaşı büyümüştü- değişmişti. Ama hala aynı zayıf yüze, hep aynı tarak görmemiş fırtınayla tepesinde dikilen saçlara ve artık onunla özdeleşen yuvarlak gözlüklere sahipti. Yara izi, solgun da olsa hala alnında, onu diğerlerinden ayırıyordu. Bazı şeyler değişmiyordu.

“Her şey yolunda gidecek, Harry,” diye yavaş  bir sesle onu teselli etti Hermione, “Göreceksin, öğrencilerin sana bayılacaklar.”

Harry hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sana da hala oluyor mu? Bazen uyanıyorum ve... sanki hala merdivenlerin altındaki odamda olacakmışım gibi geliyor.”

Hermione uzanıp onun elini sıktı. “Sen o zaman bile sıradan bir çocuk değildin, Harry.” Ve durdu, “Ve ben de değildim.”

“Şimdi bize bak.”

“ _Profesör Potter_ ,” diye tatlılıkla sıkıştırdı onu Hermione.

Harry bir iç geçirdi. “Çok yaşlanmış gibi hissediyorum.”

 “Trende ilk tanışmamızı hatırlıyor musun?” diye sordu Hermione.

“Tuvaletteki trolü?”

“Hagrid ve Aragog?”

“Merlin,” diye güldü Harry ve tıpkı çocukluğunda olduğu gibi saçlarının arkasını karıştırdı, Hermione bir an onun on bir yaşındaki halini gözlerinin önüne getirdi ve içinde bir yer cız etti. “Gerçekten bütün bunları yaptık mı, Hermione?”

Genç profesör omuzlarını silkti. “Annemle babama Hogwarts mektubunu gösterdiğim anı hala hatırlıyorum, öyleyse yapmış olmalıyız.”

“Sana güvenmeliyim, galiba.” Harry dönüp ona baktı. “Bunca zamandır- hep yapmak istediğim bir şey vardı-“ Harry uzanarak Hermione’yi yanağından öptü. “Her şey için, teşekkürler Hermione. Bizi buraya ulaştırdığın için.”

Hermione çocukluk kahramanına baktı, baktı. _Merlin_ , bu çocuk. Ron’un biraz kıskanmasında hiçbir sakınca yoktu.

Hermione uzanarak Harry’nin üşümüş kulaklarını avuçlarının arasına aldı ve dudaklarına uzun bir öpücük kondurdu. Sonra geri çekilerek gözlerinin içine baktı. “Küçücük bir kızın hayatını ve dünyayı kurtardığın için teşekkürler, _Harry, seni şapşal_.”

Harry pembeleşmiş, güldü, gözleri sanki her an biri haykırarak odanın bir ucundan fırlayacakmış gibi ortak salonu tararken alt dudağını ısırdı. “Ron’a bundan bahsetmiyoruz, değil mi?”

Hermione muzip bir bakışla ona göz kırptı. “Ginny’nin anlayışla karşılayacağından eminim. Bana bir kaç kez, istediğim zaman seni mıncıklayabileceğimi söyledi.”

Harry’nin gülüşü daha da genişledi. “Peki o zaman.”

Yıldızlar dışarıda parlarken, Gryffindor şöminesi kanapenin önüne yerleşmiş çifti uzun bir süre daha aydınlatmayı sürdürdü.


End file.
